Gryffindor
by Mello Evans
Summary: Draco definitivamente foi posto na casa errada. Ou não. /Slash. Centred in Draco./


**Título**: Gryffindor

**Autora: **Mello Evans

**Ship:** Draco/Harry (_**Pinhão FTW!**_)

**Spoiler**: All Books

**Gênero:** Gen

**Classificação:** T [Sem **BetaReader**]

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter™ de J. K. Rowling.

**Nota**: A fic é _slash_ e está dividida em micro-capítulos. Centred in Draco. Bom divertimento.

* * *

**1º Ano ~ O que aconteceu com Draco ~**

Draco se encaminhou até o Chapéu Seletor, sentou naquele banquinho minúsculo, mas que para a sua idade era bem cômodo. Logo a peça foi posta em sua cabeça. Sentiu orgulho e satisfação. Tinha plena certeza que iria para a casa das cobras, o orgulho de seu pai, seria um Slytherin como era tradição puro sangue. Reuniu todo o ar em seus pulmões para estufar o peito e ouvir a exclamação óbvia que sairia daquele objeto mágico.

"–_**Gryffindor**_!" – Disse o chapéu.

Por um momento todo aquele ar que estava alimentando seus alvéolos pulmonares sumiu magicamente enquanto escutava um 'Ohhh' dos presentes. Era como se o mundo tivesse parado de girar e tudo estivesse um caos total, suas pernas tremiam a tal ponto que era como se ele estivesse esquecido de andar, sua pele já pálida se tornou cadavérica e ele não conseguia exclamar nem um "Não! Foi um erro desse chapéu imbecil!", mas a desgraça já tinha sido feita. Draco Malfoy teria os piores sete anos de sua vida. Era demais para o seu orgulho verde prata – que agora se tornara vermelho dourado. Tentou ver alguma coisa positiva naquilo tudo, mas simplesmente não tinha. Antes fosse Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, sei lá... Merlin! Qualquer um. Aquilo era uma piada de mau gosto, um humor mais negro do que o seu. Talvez o mundo bruxo estivesse resolvendo tirar sarro dele. Mas o pior não era isso, não chegava nem perto. Só em imaginar o rosto de ódio de seu pai, o mercúrio crispando a ira da deslealdade a uma tradição que perdurava há séculos... E ele nem sequer sabia o motivo!

_Draco Malfoy desmaiou._

Seu primeiro ano, na melhor das hipóteses, foi uma verdadeira catástrofe. Por Salazar – ou Godric, agora – ele dividiria o dormitório com pobretões, traidores do sangue e o pior... Dormiria ao lado da cama de Harry Potter!

Recebeu um berrador de seu pai, isso nunca tinha acontecido antes. Ele era uma aberração? Seu pai até que foi gentil. Só jogou algumas dezenas de pragas, falou na lama da desgraça que o loiro tinha jogado a família, berrou mais alguns xingamentos frívolos e disse que no natal ele não retornaria para casa. Ótimo! Draco estava sendo obrigado a conviver com aqueles abutres e ainda por cima quase fora deserdado.

Para completar o seu conto nada de fadas, o trio maravilha ainda lhe incluía naquelas roubadas que eles sempre se metiam. Merlin, Malfoy estava em tempo de se jogar da torre de Astronomia.

**2º Ano ~ O que Draco fazia ~**

Os insultos continuavam. Os Slytherins permaneciam a lhe olhar torto; os seus antigos amigos, que agora estava na casa verde e prata; observavam-lhe enviesado e seu pai ainda não falava com ele. Apenas sua bela mãe, sempre compreensiva, lhe dirigia a palavra como se nada fora do ordinário estivesse acontecido – ou acontecendo.

O loiro não media esforços para tornar a vida de Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger um inferno. Afinal suas frustrações teriam que ser descontadas em alguém e nada melhor do que três idiotas metidos a salvadores do mundo.

E lá estava o clube dos duelos para lhe dar uma bela chance. Certo, o professor era um banana, mas foi bem engraçado jogar sujo no duelo e ver o Potty cair no chão com seu feitiço. Mas a aberração começou a falar a língua das cobras e Draco não conseguiu se mexer. Obviamente o idiota não seria o herdeiro de Salazar Slytherin.

O caso é que naquele ano Gryffindor ganhou no quadribol – mesmo ano em que o loiro conseguiu entrar. Tudo bem, ele detestava até a cor da casa em que estava (não combinava com a sua pele), mas também gostava de voar e mostraria que era melhor do que o santo Potter.

Muitas coisas aconteceram e Lucius Malfoy já trocava monossílabos com seu filho.

**3º Ano ~ O que Draco disse ~**

A mente de Draco não estava raciocinando direito. Ele ouvira mesmo aquilo dos lábios do testa rachada? Sim! Ele ouviu. O imbecil talvez não estivesse bem dos miolos.

"–O. Quê?" – Perguntou o loiro pausadamente.

"–Trégua, Malfoy. Aquilo que as pessoas fazem para ver se param de brigar e se dão bem." – Ironizou.

"–Essa parte eu entendi seu idiota, mas por que você faria isso?"

"–Porque eu já não agüento mais. Essas brigas não vão levar a nada e somos da mesma casa."

"–Infelizmente." – Cuspiu.

"–Então?"

"–Eu aceito." – Disse depois de alguns longos minutos.

Aquele ano já não foi mais tão infernal assim. Malfoy nunca admitiria, mas era bom ter a companhia de alguém mesmo que fosse para xingar o ruivo de pobretão, discutir com a Granger e dizer o que o Potty era burro na sua concepção.

O professor de DCAT era ótimo (mas nunca verbalizaria isso), estava aprendendo Runas Antigas mais rápido com a Granger, o Weasel estava mais cordial – embora fosse a pedido do testa rachada – e Harry já era quase seu amigo.

Sua mãe adquiria o habito de conversar na lareira com ele e sua pai já falava frases inteiras mesmo que fosse para dizer "já se juntou à causa dos sangues ruins?"

**4º Ano ~ O que Draco desejou ~**

Draco ficou preocupado seriamente, mesmo que não demonstrasse. Aquele ano Potter vinha tendo uns pesadelos incertos e sempre acordava no meio da noite com um 'não' agoniado. Quando essas coisas aconteciam Malfoy sempre se sentava na cama do moreno e perguntava em sua típica voz arrastada se estava tudo bem. O choque foi grande quando em um desses pesadelos, enquanto o Weasel roncava profundamente Harry o abraçou e pediu que ele ficasse lá.

Seu coração acelerou, suas mãos suaram, seu estômago revirou e ele sentiu o próprio clichê em sua pele. Não aconteceu o que ele esperava. Ele não se sentiu bem vendo o menino-que-sobreviveu apavorado em seu colo. Ele só pensava em fazê-lo ser como antes. E achou que estava se contaminando com o clima Gryffindor.

O ano foi bem conturbado. Teve o Tornei Tribruxo e duas escolas visitantes. Draco agora sentia que necessitava ficar mais próximo a Potter e pensou que ele apenas estava superestimando uma amizade que ele nunca teve.

Mas foi no baile de inverno que aconteceu. Eles estavam muito entediados com aquela festa sem graça e decidiram ir para a Torre de Astronomia e foi lá que aconteceu o primeiro beijo de Draco Malfoy e foi em nada mais nada menos do que em Harry Potter. Ele retribuiu àquele roçar de lábios e agradeceu internamente ao Chapéu Seletor por colocá-lo na casa errada – que talvez fosse a correta – e desejou que o tempo parasse e tudo se resumisse a eles dois.

Foi naquele mesmo ano que você-sabe-quem retornou, um aluno morreu e seu pai, milagrosamente, estava lhe tratando bem.

**5º Ano ~ O que Draco não sabia fazer ~**

Naquele ano a guerra estava declarada. Harry continuava a ter aqueles pesadelos malditos e com aquela marca negra em seu braço. A Ordem da Fênix reaparecera e seu pai agora falava constantemente em seu Lord. Draco sabia o que estava acontecendo, seu pai era o Death Eater, Harry estava lutando contra eles e o loiro se achava no meio daquele fogo cruzado.

Onde ele ficaria?

Desde que se entendeu por gente foi ensinado a odiar aqueles sangues ruins, a ter respeito e devoção pelo sangue e aprender o máximo possível para ser um seguidor perfeito do Dark Lord.

As coisas estavam ficando feias e foi aí que Harry quis uma decisão.

"–Você não pode ficar nos dois lados!" – Expôs o moreno raivosamente. "–Você não entende? Não vê os sinais?"

"–É claro que eu vejo, eu não sou burro como a Umbridge."

"–E mesmo assim vai seguir o que o seu pai diz? Ele é mais um daqueles loucos que seguem Voldemort, eu vi, Draco. Ele estava lá. No cemitério, ano passado."

"–NÃO FALE DO MEU PAI!"

"–Por quê? Não quer ver a realidade? Fica se escondendo atrás da Brigada Inquisitorial?"

"–Se não fosse por mim, você não saberia que ele iria acabar com a Armada de Dumbledore." – Falou perigosamente.

"–Covarde."

"–Não me chame disso, por que você sabe muito bem que eu não sou."

"–Próxima semana... Até a próxima semana eu quero saber." – Potter estava visivelmente descomposto e dizendo isso saiu sem ao menos olhá-lo.

Mas a resposta teve que ser bem antes. Foi em uma noite qualquer... Tinha tudo para ser normal, mas Draco ouviu muito bem os gemidos do 'amigo' em seu sono leve.

Potter se retorcia na cama, suava muito, sua respiração estava dificultosa e não tinha cadência alguma.

Levantou-se rapidamente e foi até a cama ao lado. "–Harry?" – Falou meio em dúvida. "–Acorde, Harry acorde." – Sacudiu o moreno com certa violência.

O outro acordou sôfrego, tateando a escrivaninha atrás dos óculos.

"–O que foi?" – Indagou segurando os dois pulsos firmemente.

"–Voldemort. Ele vai atacar. No ministério." – Falou entre uma e outra golfada de ar.

"–Vamos, você vai falar com o diretor." – Mas foi segurado por mãos firmes e trêmulas em seu pijama.

"–Qual o lado que você vai ficar? Você... você vai ficar comigo?" – Quis saber, seu rosto estava sério demonstrando a gravidade do assunto.

Um bolo de saliva se formou no topo da garganta do loiro. Ele não tinha como negar. Essa guerra estava _lhe apavorando_, o estado do moreno estava _lhe apavorando_, o jeito que seu pai também _lhe apavorava_. "–Eu quero ficar com você." – Acariciou o rosto coberto pelo suor de algum pesadelo cruel, segurou a nuca do outro com força e aproximou os seus lábios.

Harry envolveu o pescoço fino e aristocrático com seus braços e aprofundou o beijo com a língua, desceu o beijo até o pescoço albino e mordeu levemente, subiu o caminho até a orelha e gemeu no ouvido de Draco. "–Eu quero você."

Malfoy, que estava lutando com ele mesmo para não fazer nenhuma besteira, não conseguiu se segurar. Prensou o corpo do menino-que-sobreviveu na cama, tomando novamente aqueles lábios carnudos entre os seus. Gemeu baixo, afinal tinham outros alunos dormindo ali. Desceu a mão até a barra da calça a frente, mas se obrigou a parar. "–Vamos primeiro falar com Dumbledore, sim?"

Harry apenas acenou com a cabeça, provavelmente com medo que seu tom de voz o delatasse.

O senhor Weasley foi salvo graças ao pesadelo de Harry que se seguiu por vários outros, pois o moreno não conseguia usar de oclumência para tirar o Dark Lord de sua cabeça. A ordem da Fênix invadiu o Ministério, muitas profecias foram quebradas, Sirius Black morreu pelas mãos de Bellatrix Lestrange, sua prima, e Lucius Malfoy simplesmente saiu do Ministério sem sequer olhar para o próprio filho.

Naquele verão Draco não voltou para casa e tinha medo de não voltar nunca mais.

**6º Ano ~ O que Draco sentia e fazia ~**

Draco voltou de suas inusitadas férias com o padrinho – Severus Snape – e foi direto para aquele dormitório que nada tinha a ver com ele. Aproveitou que ninguém tinha chegado e pediu para falar com a sua mãe pela lareira, o que Snape assentiu.

Aquele ano o loiro não saberia dizer como se sentia. Estava sendo pressionado por sua tia Bella a servir aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado. Sentiu-se muito enclausurado naquela escola, seu pai disse que não queria ver seu rosto se não seguisse as instruções de Voldemort e tudo estava caindo sobre sua cabeça. Porém foi naquele mesmo ano em que ele e Harry tiveram sua primeira vez juntos.

Ambos brigavam por causa de coisas além de suas forças, mas foi aí que lábios se encontraram em uma saudade de meses; as mãos, urgentes, pediam passavam por baixo de tecido grosso da farda; as respirações se tornaram mais sôfregas; os gemidos, pedintes, incitavam um a querer mais do outros; as roupas sumiram no desespero; as línguas valsavam amorais enquanto seus corpos obedeciam a mesma cadência. Draco se sentia no paraíso só por estar naquele lugar tão quente e reconfortante de Potter. Eles naufragavam naquele entrelaçar de peles até que se perderam em seus orgasmos.

Mas como sempre, os momentos bons dos dois eram quase ínfimos. Tiveram muito trabalho. Potter tinha várias reuniões com o diretor e missões fora do castelo atrás de alguns artefatos que ajudariam a destruir o Dark Lord. Entretanto o pior foi quando os comensais invadiram o castelo e Albus Dumbledore morreu pelas mãos de seu próprio padrinho.

Aquele ano foi de lágrimas.

**7º Ano ~ O que Draco presenciou ~**

A tensão era a pior coisa que todas as pessoas sentiam e Draco não voltou para a escola, nem para casa e nem para nenhum canto que alguém pudesse imaginar que ele fosse como um Malfoy. O loiro passou a maior parte do ano no Largo Grimmauld. Esperando.

Harry tinha ido atrás das tais horcruxes, mas o loiro não pediu detalhes, ele tinha certeza que o moreno era seu e que saber demais poderia ser muito perigoso... Meses depois foi para o esconderijo definitivo: O chalé das conchas.

Lá era um lugar bom, Draco realmente não reclamou, embora não o tivesse feito a princípio por sua condição de 'convidado'. Potter foi pra lá em algum momento daquele ano conturbado. Eles puderam se ver. O moreno parecia muito à vontade no momento em que disse que não queria dividir Draco com ninguém e que gostaria de chamar o outro de namorado. A princípio Malfoy recusou, falou que a rachadura na cabeça do Gryffindor tinha aumentado, mas disse que sim, contanto que ele não chegasse muito próximo de Ginny Weasley – afinal Draco Malfoy não gostava de concorrência!

Falava raramente com a mãe sem o seu pai saber de nada, tinha medo de uma possível reação deste e não queria brigar com Lucius – ele era seu pai.

Os quatro acabaram em Hogwarts antes do ano letivo terminar, pois o menino-que-sobreviveu tinha que destruir algo lá. Voldemort apareceu, tentou dominar, ameaçou e conseguiu a vida de Harry Potter. Em um pequeno momento a vida do loiro – que ele sempre achou que seria gloriosa – perdeu o significado. Mas o moreno só gostava de lhe dar susto.

Presenciou um duelo das Trevas contra o Eleito. E como dizem... 'O bem sempre vence', mas Draco não queria saber qual lado da guerra que venceu, só queria o seu prêmio e o teve.

Reencontrou a sua mãe e teve a certeza que um dia seu pai o teria novamente como um filho.

**Epílogo ~ O que Draco sabia que sempre iria ser ~**

Draco se sentia feliz. Estava em uma casa que era sua. Tempos em tempos seus pais os visitavam – ele e Harry mais precisamente.

Já fazia sete anos que moravam juntos e o loiro se sentia bem com aquilo. Potter sempre reclamavam do gênio ruim que Malfoy tinha, mas no fundo (e nem tão fundo assim) gostava dele do jeito que era. Ambos sempre brigavam e faziam as pazes na cama, na sala, na cozinha, ou no cômodo mais próximo dos dois.

Tudo estava em sua mais perfeita ordem – na medida do possível.

Mas o que loiro nunca soube foi daquele erro do chapéu Seletor, ele não era Gryffindor.

Draco Malfoy sempre seria um _Slytherin_.

**Fim**.

* * *

**N/A:**

#Levanta os pom pons fazendo a dancinha da vitória pelo 3x0 do Brasil e pelo 4x1 da Alemanha#

Sabe, o que eu mais gostei de fazer na fic toda foi o nome dos micro-capítulos. Parece loucura, mas eu só publiquei por causa dessas coisas fofas no começo de cada ano. Eu a achei meio estranha, vocês não? O.o Mas tenho um carinho todo especial para com o 1º micro-capítulo. É simplesmente tão fofo –q Agora... O resto é resto... G.G Ahh vocês perceberam que eu gosto de trocar as coisas em Harry Potter? =p

Bom, espero que tenha ficado plausível :**3**

_**Reviews**_, amoras do meu coração.

**P.S:** Se favoritar, tenha a DESCÊNCIA de mandar review ¬¬' E reviews anônimas... Amores da minha vida, seus e-mails estão sendo censurados pelo ff, então... Peguem meu MSN no profile. Obrigada.

**Momento desabafo:**

E_u queria pedir... encarecidamente que... SE VOCÊ NÃO VAI MANDAR REVIEW NÃO FAVORITE ESSA PORRA (Com todo respeito, eu adoro o que escrevo)! FIQUEm FANTASMAs MESMO, SEUS INUTEIS. ESPERO QUE SEUS DEDOS APODREÇAM SEUS SERES MALIGNOS E INFERIORES!_


End file.
